


In Love and War

by savvybby (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Character Death, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Teenlock, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:05:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/savvybby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All's Fair in Love and War... That's what my mother told me when my dad died. I had sat in her lap crying and asked her why the man who killed my father wouldn't get in trouble, and she took my face in her hands and spoke to me.<br/>"Your father was a soldier, John, and all is fair in love and war. He fought for your freedom and rights as a..." she took a slow deliberate breath and put her forehead to mine. "What you are is very special, you know that right? Just promise me you'll always keep that in mind, that what you can do is extraordinary. You are my extraordinary boy."</p><p>Welcome to The Trevor Center, a school for hero's and villain's to train and become the best at what they do. When Sherlock Holmes meets John Watson and finds out about his mysterious case he is completely entrapped by him and decides to try his hand at it. </p><p>John has been trying for years find out what his ability('s) are but to no avail, everyone who has tried cant seem to figure out what he can do. But when he meet Sherlock Holmes the boy can't seem to leave his head, but they aren't even allowed to be friends let alone lovers. He's a Hero and Sherlock is a Villain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Love and War

**Author's Note:**

> In my head I see the Teen Titans lounge when I was writing about Sherlock and the others hanging out in the lounge. 
> 
> Empathy Power: Ability to read or sense the emotions and/or control the emotions or feelings of others  
> Dowser Power: Ability to track objects or people.
> 
> Lestrade is a mix of these two, he can track people by their emotions, meaning that he cannot control them by their emotions. This also means he cannot track objects since his power is emotion based and inanimate objects do not have feelings. This also can work the other way around, he can find someone without first trying to see their emotional state but he would need someone who is close to them so that he can feel the emotional bond that they have to each other.
> 
> All the characters belong to ACD and the creators of Sherlock. Enjoy!  
> P.S. I do not have a beta or brit-picker so every mistake is mine and mine only.

_CLACK! CLACK! CLACK!_

“Order in the court!” the Judge yelled to the mass of people screaming and hollering back and forth. I sat silently through the commotion and stared into space. Finally the room quieted down and people were sat down by officers, but the tension in the room didn’t diminish as the Judge quietly spoke once more.

 

“We have reviewed this case and believe that the defendant is in fact…guilty.” The room began to rumble and the Judge slammed his mallet on the wood again. “Now you lot better behave! This is not a democracy, it is done and finished and he will be punished for his actions! What he did was unforgivable and a disloyalty to our people. We warned you and you crossed a line. So… John Hamish Watson-“ he paused looking sadly at the boy in question.  “Under the court of law, you are sentenced to execution!”

 

_CLACK!_

I was hauled up and dragged from the room while people wailed and shouted to the Judge. Everyone in the room had been rooting for John, hoping he’d get out of this. The Good and The Evil, The Pure and The Dirty, The Hero’s and The Villain’s. However you like to separate us, either way we were complete opposites and they never got along so well in centuries till 2 years ago when this whole mess began.

 

And it was all because I fell in love with a madman named Sherlock Holmes and we were reckless and it ended with murder and I loved every minute of it.

 

I’d do it again in a heartbeat, even the completely horrible ending. I don’t regret what happened and what I did, I’ll never regret it. He’s safe and that’s all that matters.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_ 2 Years Earlier _

__

                “Welcome to Trevor Center. We hope you’re learning experience here is enjoyable.” The Guide said as she led us through the front doors of the campus.

“This is the Main Office, where you’ll get any help needed if necessary and where visitors come to check in and out. Now I’m leading you into the Courtyard.”  And by courtyard she meant a really fucking huge field with trees and benches spotted along the paths leading to a couple of buildings. She led us to a pair of building on the far right side of the campus stopping in front.

 

“These are the dormitories for the Herói students and over there-“ She pointed across the courtyard to a twin pair of buildings on the other side of the field.

“Are the dormitories for the Vilão students.”  We all knew what she meant, Herói and Vilão means Hero and Villain in Portuguese; they use it so that it isn’t obvious.  She then pointed to the huge building in the middle of the separated dorms.

 

“This is the Main Headquarters; it’s 33 stories high and goes down underground 7 floors. This is where you’ll be getting all of your academic training done and some of your physical training too, but for the most part you’ll be doing your physical training in the Back Field where all of the sporting events are held. Right now you will be getting your room key and settling down for the rest of the day, all the other students are in class at the moment so you won’t be seeing them for a couple of hours. Please feel free to roam the campus and explore your temporary living facility.” She gestures toward the two building in front of us.

“The Females will go to the left and the Males will go to the right, enjoy your stay here at the Trevor Center Learning Facility for the Gifted.” She smiles and walks back to the main office to round up the new villains and give them their tour of the campus. We are left with a man and a woman who I assume is our House leaders and they hand us the keys to our rooms. I find that I am rooming on the top floor with a boy named Greg Lestroodle or something along those lines; He’s already in his 3rd year and obviously likes rugby by all the poster up on his wall. I stay in my room all day until supper and end up sitting with all the freshman at a table in the corner. I make some friends and chat a bit before heading back to my room early; I didn’t want to be tired on my first day of classes. I wake to hear Greg come in and go to the bathroom, I turn to look at the clock and see that it’s 1:45 in the morning. How in the hell did he not get caught after curfew? I hear him come out of the bedroom and sit on his bed across the room.

 

“I know your still awake mate.” He speaks startling me from my thinking. I turn slowly around to face him and sit up.

 

“What’s your name?”

 

“John. John Watson.”

 

“Well if we’re doing James Bond impersonations I’m Greg. Greg Lestrade.” He laughs at my bewildered expression.

“Don’t be so intimidated and tense; I’m not going to bite you. Relax…” He waits a bit studying me. “Don’t freak out but…I can still feel that you’re intimidated and scared.”

 

“What?”

 

“Empathy Dowser.”

 

“What?”

 

“Me. I’m an Empathy Dowser. I have the ability to locate and track people by their emotions or things they have an emotional attachment too.”

“So wait, you’re a Combined Power?”

 

“Yep.” He nods his head toward me and raises his eyebrow. “What’s yours then?”

 

“I don’t know actually…Well I know I’m a combined power I just don’t know which powers I actually have.”

 

“Aren’t they required to tell you when you turn ten?”

 

“Yeah but they couldn’t figure it out, so they just stuck me in a training program.”

 

“Why aren’t you still there?”

 

“They said I needed special help because even _they_ couldn’t figure out, they told my mum to send me here ‘to train with the best of the best and figure out my true power’ or some bullshit like that.” I made him laugh again. Greg looks at the clock beside his bed and sighs.

 

“I would love to talk about your strange life story but right now I’m knackered and you should be in bed.” He crawls into his bed and goes to turn out his lamp. Slowly I fall back to sleep and I prayed that my mother didn’t work so hard to get me into this school for nothing.

 

 

  **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

 

“Did you see the newbies? They looked so afraid; they wouldn’t even glance at our side of the cafeteria!” Jessica cackles and takes another swig from the liquor bottle before passing it to Sebastian.

 

“But did you see the blond one? He didn’t look like a first year; he had to be about 17 already. What did you pick up on him?” Irene addresses Sherlock who’s taking a drag from his cigarette leaning on one of the floor to ceiling windows. He looks over at them spread out across the room; Sebastian is sitting with Jessica on the large couch, Irene is at the pool table with Jim starting a new game and a few others are spaced out on the floor.

 

“I don’t know who you’re speaking of. I try not pay mind to anyone, they all think about the most incompetent things.”

 

“You’re a mind reader, it’s kind of your thing to ‘pay mind’. I could probably do it easily.” A scrawny boy pips in.

 

“Really, Anderson?” Irene gives him a look that says ‘Are you really so dim-witted? ’

 

“I don’t just read minds you thick-headed imbecile.” Sherlock stands to his full height and concentrates on the other boy, slowly Anderson is lifted from the floor and spun upside down in the air and sudden as lightning Sherlock is standing in front of him while he flails around and yells.

“Oh do shut up Anderson, and stop moving so much.” Against his will Anderson’s jaw snaps shut and he goes stiff as a plank of wood. Still he’s squealing behind his closed lips and his eyes are opened wide.

“You should really use that small brain of yours before you speak, especially when it comes to other people’s abilities, knowing that all you can do is make yourself turn into goo. What is your purpose? To make people slip? Honestly that’s the most pathetic power I’ve ever heard of-“

 

“Sherlock stop.” A boy walks into the lounge and starts toward the floating boy. Sherlock gives him a devilish smirk and suddenly Anderson ‘falls’ to the ground, it looks more like he was thrown down than anything else.  

 

“Seriously?”The boy asks.

 

“What? I stopped, see?”

 

“You could’ve put him down gently.”

 

“But you didn’t ask me to do that.”

 

“Yeah, and if I had?” Sherlock smirks again at him and walks to the kitchen to throw his wasted cigarette bud away.

 

“Victor, are you really just going to stand there and give me that look? I’d much rather you take a picture, as they say, it’ll last longer.” He pulls out another cigarette and pops it between his lips.

 

“That’s a bad habit you know.”

 

“Your father would say the same thing about me.” Sherlock winks before walking over to the elevators. He waits for them to open and leans on the door frame.

 

“I’m going to my room are you coming?” He calls to him. Victor looks at Sherlock with disgust, but he walks into the elevator anyways. The doors close and then they are moving up, the elevators are clear so you can see out across the campus and Sherlock stares out at the willow trees that surround the whole area. Victor comes and wraps his arms around him, he leans his forehead to Sherlock’s.

 

“You need to control that temper of yours.” He tells Sherlock quietly. The boy in question is a little stiff in his arms; he doesn’t really like being touched, in this way at least. Victor knows he's fine with sexual caresses but never affectionate ones. Victor squeezes once before letting go as the doors open to 12th floor lounge. Sherlock walks out behind him and rummages through his pocket for his room key. They go down the left hall and reach the last room. They end up spending the night fucking and talking and fucking some more before Victor has to go back to his room and get ready for school. Sherlock spends most of the morning lazing about before he hears the bell ring for the start of first period and he finally gets up to get dressed. He always missed first period, it was boring and way too early in the morning so he just opted it out of his schedule. He ends up getting to second period late and gets a lecture by Mr. Green about tardiness or something, Sherlock wasn’t really listening, but he notices a boy sitting at his lab, obviously on the wrong side of the room. They were separated in every class, the Hero side and the Villain side, no one ever dared to switch. He had blond hair and big blue eyes; he was wearing jeans and a dark green jumper that made his eyes seem thicker with color. A girl from the Hero’s is speaking to him, gesturing to a free seat next to her, but he smiles and shakes his head. She nervously looks at Sherlock and then back to him to whisper something else, he listens and Sherlock begins to access the other boy's mind. Right as he starts to pull back the first layer he hits a wall, he tries again but is bumped back once more. He hear Mr. Green stop speaking and assumes, decides really, that he’s done talking, so he walks to his lab and sits next to the blond student. He turns to face Sherlock and smiles.

 

 

“What are you doing sitting here?” Sherlock asks while still trying to get inside his head, the boy doesn’t seem to realize what he’s doing, Sherlock keeps getting bumped back every time he tries to get in.p>

 

“Oh sorry, there weren’t any more seats on…’my side’ of the room. This was the only seat open, is it all right?” he’s blatantly lying and he knows he is, he’s just waiting for Sherlock to say something about it. He’s testing boundaries, Sherlock can see it in his eyes, he wants some excitement.

 

“It’s fine.” Sherlock doesnt know what makes him say it, but he does. He looks at the darked haired boy surprised but quickly swipes back to the fake friendly smile he had on before. Sherlock turns to face him more clearly.

 

“Sherlock Holmes.”

 

“John Watson.”

 

Mr. Green starts up talking and John turns away from him, but Sherlock continues to stare. He just met the boy and already he’s piqued his interest, this is going to be exciting.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is lovely, no matter if bad or good, it helps me with my writing so don't hold back. Thank you for reading!


End file.
